


You Sexy Fucking Giraffe (Frick You)

by 0ceansgayt



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bemily Week, Bemily Week Day 2, F/F, Fluff, Height difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ceansgayt/pseuds/0ceansgayt
Summary: Bemily Week Day 2: height differenceBeca is sick of Emily holding everything above her head - literally.





	You Sexy Fucking Giraffe (Frick You)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m baaaaaaaacccckkkkk 
> 
> I’ll update my multichap soon I promise. And I’ll put up Bemily Week Day 1 soon too LOL 
> 
> Just appreciate this and fucking review okay?

“Stop it, Legacy!” Beca huffed, arms crossed over her chest. Really, it wasn’t fair. She was just trying to get her cereal and try to have a decent morning before her classes.

“Stop what?”

Beca nearly growled. Emily knew exactly what she was doing. She was an expert at pushing her buttons at the worst times - like now, when Beca was already late to her father’s lecture.

“You know exactly what you’re trying to do and it isn’t working. Not today. No ma’am.” Beca dragged a chair over to the counter and stood on it, retrieving her cereal from the top shelf with a triumphant little cheer. Across the room, Emily was busying herself in the cabinets.

“What isn’t working today?” Emily’s tone was saccharine, perfectly polite smile plastered across her face. If she didn’t love her so much, Beca would have probably punched her.

Okay, if it were anyone else Beca would have punched them ten minutes ago.

“Your...tallness.” She was grumbling now, box of cereal tucked protectively under her arm. “You fucking...sexy giraffe.” Beca groaned, shoulders sagging in defeat. Her inability to control her mouth around the younger girl was beginning to get very inconvenient.

Emily was laughing, head tipped back and cheeks glowing pink in a half blush that almost made Beca stop to appreciate her beauty. Almost, because if she would have stopped, she would have lost her opportunity to snag the bowl that Emily was in the process of hiding.

What a bitch.

Beca carried the bowl to the counter, pouring her cereal in with a small, cocky smirk. Emily wasn’t as good at playing this game - after all, Aubrey used to stand on counters to keep things out of Beca’s reach.

It was like it was a damned game to everyone, like it was ‘keep shit from Beca’ day.

“What are you...oh.” The small pout on Emily’s face was almost enough to make Beca feel guilty for ruining her fun, but she was too hungry and too tired to care too much about it.

She dug her spoon into the bowl and almost took a bite when she realized that there was no milk. In her haste to get the bowl from Emily, she completely forgot about the fact that you needed milk to make cereal even halfway decent - not that dry cereal shit that Emily usually ate.

“I’m trying to eat my cereal but someone distracted me and now I have no milk.”

Emily turned and dug in the fridge for a moment, coming up with a half gallon of milk dangling delicately from two fingers. “Can I interest you in some milk, Ms. Mitchell?”

“Shut up and give it to me, I’m already late.” Beca held her hand out expectantly, eyes slipping shut as she waited for the cool plastic container to fall into her hand, but it never came. Beca whined - literally fucking whined - and slumped forward, resting her chin on the counter. “Come on, this isn’t fair.”

Emily had the milk above her head, dancing around the kitchen in a way that would have been totally adorable if Beca weren’t already late for class. “Nope! You have to tell me you love me first.”

“I love you. Done. Can I have the milk now?”

Emily shook her head, grin wide as she hopped through the room, shaking the milk as she went. Great, now she’d have to drink nasty frothy milk.

“Say it like you mean it.”

“I love you, babe, but I really need to go…” It seemed to satisfy Emily enough, who sat the milk down on the counter and pressed a gentle kiss to Beca’s temple.

“I love you too - and I’m sorry for teasing you, you’re just so cute and little.” Emily squealed, hands clasped under her chin dreamily as she watched Beca.

“Not cute. Not little.” Beca uncapped the milk before pulling a face, hand quickly screwing the cap back on when the smell of soured milk reached her nose. From the looks of it - fingers pinching her nose shut - Emily had smelled it too. “Fuck, babe, I thought I sent you to get milk last night! I was mixing and you said you’d go.”

“Okay, I may have forgot when you walked through the house in your underwear.”

“I do that every day!” Beca folded her arms across her chest, bottom lip jutting out in a small pout that rivaled one of Chloe’s.

Emily moved behind Beca, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman and resting her chin atop unruly hair. “Yeah, and it distracts me every day.”

Beca huffed, leaning back into Emily’s embrace. It was comforting and warm, a feeling she would never grow tired of as long as she lived. “But now I don’t have breakfast.” She didn’t mean to sound so whiny, but she had skipped dinner last night in favor of mixing for the Bellas and grad school was demanding and tiring.

“Go on, I’ll bring you coffee and a bagel as soon as I get dressed.” Emily gently tapped Beca’s shoulder, pressing one last kiss to the smaller woman’s temple. “Go, you’re already late.”

She trudged to the front door, tugging on her shoes and turning to run her hand across the table that should have held her keys. “Em! Have you...fuck you!”

Emily was dancing, hand above her head with Beca’s keys clasped tightly in her fist. “Language!”

“Frick you. Is that better?” She grabbed Emily’s keys off the hook - the hook that her own keys should have been on if she were more organized and put together - and slipped her finger through a keychain. “Well, I’m going to class. I’ll enjoy driving the Jeep for the day.”

Beca sauntered out the door, kicking it shut behind her. It would have been funny if she didn’t take Emily’s car - that was just going too far! The younger woman pouted, arms folding across her chest.

“Frick you indeed, Mitchell.” 


End file.
